13 Going on 30: The Bewitching Years
by AugustAngel
Summary: What if you made a wish that changed the rest of your life when you were 13? What if you have no recollection of the last 17years of your life? Hermione Granger has that exact problem. Based on the movie 13 Going on 30; [a longer summary inside]


Summary: What if you made a wish that changed the rest of your life when you were 13? What if you have no recollection of the last 17years of your life? Hermione Granger has that exact problem. Based on the movie 13 Going on 30 comes an AU fiction that will leave you begging for more. So sit back in your computer chairs and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters associated with him. They all belong to the wonderfully talented JK Rowling. Also, I don't own the rights to the movie 13 Going on 30, which is the movie that this story is based on. Anything you don't recognize, I own.

A/N: This idea popped into my head when I was watching 13 Going on 30 last night so I'm not sure how its going to turn out but here it goes…enjoy and please review.

Oh and yes, this is an AU fic.

Now on with the story…

13 Going on 30: The Bewitching Years 

By: AugustAngel 

..:.. ..:..__

Hermione Granger was far from your average 13-year-old girl. She attended Hogwarts, a private school that taught Witchcraft and Wizardry to those who were lucky enough to possess such talents.

She was about 5'2 with brown curly locks that were out of control with frizz and honey brown eyes. She was also a…

_Bookworm._

That about sums up Hermione Granger. If she wasn't in her dorm asleep she was in the library studying to looking up spells and enchantments that were far beyond her level of schooling and reading her favorite book of all time, _Hogwarts; A History_. She had what some would later call and 'unhealthy' obsession with schoolwork. She also wasn't very popular and didn't have many friends. Actually, she only had one good friend. His name was Harry Potter.

Harry and Hermione had been friends since they were 11 years old and met on the Hogwarts Express during their first year. Harry stood about 5'4 with a lanky physique. He had raven locks that just wouldn't lie flat on his head and he had strikingly gorgeous emerald green eyes, which he had inherited from his mother, Lily. He also wore round wire glasses that actually made his eyes look a little bit larger and greener. He also had a lighting bolt-shaped scar on his forehead that he had received from falling off a broom at a very young age courtesy of his father, James._ (A/N: In case you missed it, I said it was an AU fic so Harry's parents are still a live and there isn't any Voldemort. Yup..on with the story..)_

..:.. ..:..

"Oh no. This test grade is awful." Hermione muttered to no one really but herself as she exited her potions room.

"Ah, there she is. Just the girl I was looking for. Happy 13th Birthday, Hermione. I hope it's a great one." Harry said as he pulled her into a hug.

After the bone crushing huge she received from her best friend she was about to thank him but got interrupted when a group of 6 girls stopped at the point at which they were standing.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said trying to be polite. Eyeing the striking beautiful redheaded girl.

"Granger." Ginny replied simply with a smug look on her face. Harry muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'robot'. Ginny sharply turned her gaze to him. "Something funny four eyes?" All of her five other friends seemed to be amused but Hermione and Harry however were not.

"Look I'll just see you in the library." Harry said with a small smile playing upon his lips.

"It's not like she needs a play by play scar head. Get a life." All the girls giggled again. Even Hermione cracked a smile even though she felt bad for the way Ginny was talking to him.

_He is a human being after all. What has he ever done to her? _Hermione thought.

With one last look of hatred, Harry stormed through the group of girls and off to the library.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a sec.?"

"Yeah Sure Ginny"

"Look, Hermione, about your party tonight in the common room, me and my friends would have loved to come right girls?" Ginny said as she turned to her friends. They all nodded and Hermione heard some "oh yes" and "definitely" coming from the group.

"But see, Professor Binns is making us work on our group project so I'm not sure if we can make it. Oh and Draco Malfoy wanted to come _sooo _bad too."

"Dra-Draco? He wanted to come to my party?"

"Of course he did. Yes but it seems that we wont be able-"

"I'll do it." Ginny gave Hermione another smug look. "I mean I'll be in the library researching anyway so yeah no problem."

"Thanks bunches Hermione. I owe you one. See you later."

As Ginny and her 5 followers left Hermione received a few "Bye's and "Later" under their breaths and a whole bunch of nasty looks but she really didn't seem to notice much. The 6 Witch Chicks were coming to her party and so was Draco Malfoy. This was going to be a party she would never forget.

Oh and how right she was.

..:.. ..:..

"You said you would do WHAT?" Harry said a little to loudly as he received some looks from other students in the library. "You said you would do what?" he said a little more quietly.

"I said that I would do their report for them. It's no big deal. Really."

"God Hermione. How could you be so stupid?!" Hermione abruptly put her quill down and focused all her attention to Harry.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said how could you be so stupid. Those girls are like robots and they were just using you so they wouldn't have to do their stupid report themselves."

"That is NOT true Harry. They are my friends." Harry snorted at this.

"No they aren't Hermione. The 6 Witch Chicks _aren't your friends_."

Either Hermione chose to ignore his comment or just flat out didn't hear it. "One day I'm going to be a 6 Witch Chick." She said with a somewhat dreamy look on her face.

"You can't be. They are called the 6 Witch Chicks cause there are 6 of them. You would make 7 and that cannot happen mathematically speaking."

"Yeah well one day Potter. One day."

"Yeah okay _Granger"_ Using their surnames was a way of playful banter between the two friends. They gathered up their things and made their way to the Griffindor house. As they came to the portrait of the fat lady Harry turned to Hermione and pulled a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean out of his pocket. Smiling, Harry asks, "Want one?"

"They are for kids." She said simply

"Exactly." Harry answered. "Lets just hope neither of us get vomit." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Look I'll see you at the party later okay?"

"Yeah sure. See ya."

And with that the two friends departed.

..:.. ..:..

Hermione's section of the dorm was covered in articles from her favorite magazine of all time, _Witch Weekly_. As she was applying her makeup and getting dressed for her party she turned to a page in the latest issue that said: 30 Flirty and Thriving. _I want to be 30 flirty and thriving. _Hermione thought to herself. She began looking at the pictures of the witches in the magazine and thought to herself if she would ever be beautiful like they were. She smiled to herself for a moment as she remembered what her mother said about the witches

_"They aren't people honey, they are models."_

_"Well still, why can't I be beautiful like them?" Hermione asked_

_"Oh honey you are in your own special way." Hermione snorted and gave her mother a 'yeah right' sort of look._

She smiled at the memory of her mother, whom of which she hasn't seen in two months and whom she missed very much. _It's time for the party. _She thought as she gathered her things and descended down the stairs to a decorated common room. She enchanted the stereo to play BeWitched by the Weird Sisters. She began dancing around without a care in the world and as Harry entered the common room, he couldn't help but smile at how carefree she looked.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said looking slightly embarrassed and turning a slight shade of pink. "I didn't see you come in. Thanks for coming."

"You know I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world 'Mione." She smiled at the nickname that Harry had given her during their second year.

"Oh, here is your present, I've been working on it for awhile. I just hope you like it. But don't worry, I have something else for you too that I'll run upstairs and get later."

Hermione gazed down at the package in front of her and smiled gratefully as he handed it to her. She very gently took the maroon bow off the top and began to unwrap the gold sparkling paper. After she discarded the paper and bow, she was left with a very elegant looking photo album. She looked up and meet Harry's gaze.

He looked a bit apprehensive with her reaction to his gift, "Err, yes, it's an umm, muggle and wizarding photo album. I owled your mum and she sent me those photographs of when you were younger which are muggle pictures of course and then I added some wizarding pictures since the beginning of Hogwarts. I hope you like it, I mean if you don't I totally understand." He moved his gaze from the carpet to see a bit smile form across her face and her honey eyes dance with happiness.

"No, no Harry I love it. Thank you ever so much." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Wishing dust. Hermione don't give me that look, I know I'm a wizard and all but I thought it was pretty cool. It says here on the packet it that it knows your hearts deepest desires." Harry tore open the packet it and sprinkled it on top of the photo album. Hermione closed her eyes and made a wish. She opened her eyes to see Harry's intense green ones staring right back.

Very quietly he said, "I hope all your wishes come true 'Mione."

"Thank you." She said barely above a whisper.

A loud creaking sound was made come from the entranceway.

"Oh um I'm just going to put this over in the closet, you know, so we have more dancing space." Hermione said in a flustered manner as she ran over and placed the photo album in the broom closet. She missed the look of sadness that washed over Harry's features and she turned and ran over to the closet.

"Hi Guys. Make yourself com-"

"Yeah, yeah save it Granger we can find our way around thanks." Ginny Weasely said as she strutted in the common room all decked out in muggle clothes. She was followed by the other 5 Witch Chicks, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Pandma Patil, Lavender Brown and Cho Chang. Following the girls were some of the more gorgeous guys that Hermione had ever laid eyes on, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom.

The party really was dull, to say the least. Everyone was just standing around and Hermione could tell they really weren't enjoying themselves. Harry got up from his seat by the fireplace and walked over to Hermione. "Hey look I'll be right back I'm just going to run upstairs and grab your other gift."

Trying to be cool in front of the others Hermione replies, "Yeah, okay whatever, I don't need a play by play." Harry looked a little taken back and just left as everyone else in the room burst out laughing. "Bye Loser!" Ginny shouted.

After Harry left Ginny rubbed her hands together and said, "Let's play a little game shall we? How about, oh lets say, 7 Minutes in Heaven?"

"Sure." Hermione said, excited that she was going to play a game with them. "How does that one go?"

"Oh well since you're the birthday girl, you can go first. I'm going to wrap this blindfold around your eyes and lead you into the closet. Then one of the guys are going to come in and do what ever they want with you for 7 whole minutes and oh, guess what? Draco wants to go first."

"Really?" Hermione said with excitement apparent in her voice.

"Really." Ginny said as she led Hermione into the broom closet. "Oh and before I forget, where is the project?"

"It's on the table over there by the fireplace."

"Thanks Hermione you're a doll. And oh, by the way, Draco likes to go to second base." She added with a whisper. And with that Ginny closed the closet door and her and her friends quickly yet quietly grabbed as much food as they could and the report and ran out of the common room. "Come on guys, I think I can get my brother to buy us some firewiskey."

Right as they were about to leave Harry came down the stairs. "Where is Hermione?"

"Oh, she's waiting for you in the closet." And with one last smug look, Ginny turns and leaves the room.

Slowly Harry walks over to the closet door and slowly opens to door to find Hermione sitting on the floor with a blindfold over her eyes.

"I thought you would never come." She said in a whisper. She held out her hands and Harry enter twined their fingers. Just as he was leaning in to kiss her she whispers "Oh Draco"

Harry pulled back abruptly and said "It's not Draco its Harry." Hermione quickly pulled down the blindfold. "Where's Draco? Where is everyone?" she asked sounded slightly annoyed and panicky.

"I don't know. When I was coming down the stairs they were all leaving."

"No. NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she shouted.

"Nothing. Hermione I swear I didn't do anything." He said trying to reason with her.

"Get out! GET OUT! Leave me alone. I hate you! I hate myself! I hate everyone!" And with that she pushed Harry out the door and pulled the blindfold back over her eyes and began to hit her head on the shelf behind her.

She chanted, "I wish I was 30 Flirty and Thriving, 30 Flirty and Thriving, 30 Flirty and Thriving, 30 Flirty and Thriving…………"

Unknown to her particles of the wishing dust were falling upon her head.

TBC.


End file.
